This invention relates to improved dispersions of titanium dioxide pigments such as commercial nail polishes.
One of the main problems associated with most titanium dioxide dispersions available on the market is their instability over a period of time. It is a common phenomenon to find dispersions contained in a bottle separated into two phases. One of the phases, in a particulate form, tends to settle at the bottom and sides of the bottle. This is because of the separation or precipitation of a pigment material like titanium dioxide from the rest of the matrix of the formulation. The time period for this precipitation of titanium dioxide or similar pigment material varies from a few weeks to a few months. Nail polishes whose titanium dioxide pigments are unstable in dispersion often show insufficient flexibility, hardness, and gloss. Excessive brittleness and chipping characteristics are also frequent.
Industries dealing with titanium dioxide products, like nail polish, are plagued by a gradual decrease in the quality and value of their products with time. Because the problem continues when the product is in the hands of consumers, bulk sales of large quantities of the product is less practicable than it could otherwise be. Shelf life of the products in the hands of retailers is similarly limited.